


RTD,Entwined Hearts

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I’m done!...  
This Story Idea came about after watching RTD, … Which I know I wasn’t alone is being disappointed with the explanation of events! So, After watching the Final Ep. In Season, 19…"Disciple"... Well,..Let’s say, a re-write was Born….which will be a combination of the two.. With any Luck ..This will Make Much More Sense?,  
What we know Thus Far… Matt had been Shot and severely injured in his Right forearm…. Doc Diagnosis… was he may never be able to shoot , as he did before..? so after taking off leaving Dodge for several Days,.. to clear his head,.. not wanting to be around anyone…. Decided to return to Dodge,… which is where this story begins:

PT.1 Return To Dodge  
“ Entwined Hearts”  
Sitting quietly at a table in the empty barroom , of the Long Branch, trying to total the days earnings….Not that her mind was able to concentrate? All she could do was worry , where he was ? what he was doing? Was he followed? How she just wished he’d stayed … and taken Doc’ and her advice…. But Matt being Matt ,… Stubborn Man that he is… well, Duty, Honor and That Damned BADGE!.... then In her silence,… she felt a presence….. heard the heavy footsteps on the boardwalk… not sure she should turn she froze,… then the voice: Hello Kitty! Quickly Turning with a multitude of emotion,… but speechless,… letting go a tremor of a smile… with heavy eyes…Whispered,… OH Cowboy! The two just stood…. Taking in the sight of one another…. For what seemed like forever….!  
I know it late ,but, was wondering … if the owner of this place might allow a Lawman a night-cap? Swiftly she moved in close,… Oh, I think she can do much better then a night-cap Cowboy? Please, sit … Let me get you a drink?... quickly going behind the bar , grabbing a bottle and two glasses…. She began pouring, Matt, you alright? Nodding his head,.. Yeah Kit,… I’m fine,.. well as much as I can be. Where did you… before she finished he sentence,.. Kit, I had a lot of time out there to think. And ? she added. Studying her face, Kitty… can we discuss this in the morning? Sure … you look exhausted! We’ll talk in the morning? He asked. Then started to stand. Furrowing her brow, Matt? Huh? You leaving? She stood then slide her arms around his sides,… Kit,.. I …you don’t Have to you know? I was just about to close up here. Sam went home already. Matt? One Look into those deep pools of sparkling blue …I’ll get the Door Miss Russell! Then he slowly followed her up the stairs and across the landing….

Once in the room that had long been their room, she went about placing his hat on it’s usual peg along with his gunbelt,.. then relieved him of his boots standing them in their usual spot. Here let me help you with your vest ….Another drink? Matt made himself comfortable…. This was something he had no problem doing with Kitty….. I’ll be right back Cowboy…. From the water-room she continued her conversation… Were you able to relax at all out there? Well, not exactly Kitty,.. huh? I ran into a young Boy,.. a deserter… Good Kid just had an adversity to shooting people… your telling me he didn’t like shooting people but he joined the army? Yeah, that’s about it… a Family thing I believe? Oh poor young thing? So where is he? He went back. Really?.. I convinced him it was the thing to do… now coming out of the water-room,… you did what ? I convinced him to go back… now looking at him surprised… Matt Dillon, WHY? Kit he was a deserter… Oh, I know that but he’s just a Boy. Then she watched as his attention was drifting…Matt?...something else happen?...oh uh……Matt? The Men who shot me were out there Kit. OH MATT? Kit I’m fine… can we not talk about this right now? Are they still looking for you? Kitty? Oh alright. She poured them both another drink.. sitting beside him on the bed…. Cowboy, I, I,….taking the glass from her hand…, Shhhhhhhh! I know Kitty… pulling her to him with his one good arm, she now had both hands cupping his face,… Matt Dillon , I can’t bare to lose you.. Not to a Bullet. Shhhhhhh… pulling her into a gentle Kiss,… one that turned into a Passionate Kiss quickly. Reaching around her waist with his good arm and swinging her around to enveloping her in his hold,…. I Missed This out there…That’s for sure. OH.. Is that a fact Marshal? Yes That’s a Fact Miss Russell! And if you’ll be quiet, Let me show you how much….He spent the remainder of the night showing her how very much he Loved, and Missed her ,.. every inch of her…. Over and over again!

Early just about sunrise, Kitty barely stirred, but Matt was up ...trying to put on his boots,… where you going this early Marshal? AHHH, Kit, Sorry was trying not to wake you?... need to go file my report , then .. well ,… need to get ready to go … now up on her elbow,… GO? … Go Where? Now Kit… shaking her head from side to side,.. Oh don’t you dare Now Kit me!... Matt Dillon your in no condition to go anywhere! Is this what you didn’t want to tell me last night? Kit Look we’ll have breakfast after I file my report I’ll explain everything… Everything?...she questioned. You have no intention on taking off that Badge do you? Now, he could see the temper building…, Kit,… Matt Dillon ,.. UGH! I don’t think you have a grain of sense in that head of yours… do you want someone to kill you? Kitty Please? GO! JUST GO! Heading for the door ,.. we’ll talk later?… UGH!... Don’t count on it!.. as he left she through a vase at the door behind him…. Then buried her face in the pillow that he laid his head on ,.. the very one they made Love on all night long and began to Cry! I can’t do this anymore,.. I just Can’t!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Matt sat at his desk, trying to fill out his report about the events that took place out on the prairie … unable to concentrate, still think about how angry Kitty was when he left. Somehow he has to make her see things from his point of view. This is his Job , His Duty, His Responsibility. Then rolling his eyes,… Dillon, it hasn’t work thus far why should it now?... yeah, she’s dealt with My wearing a Badge, for a lot of years, probably longer than most woman would have , and I love her for That,… and I know what she has sacrificed… UMMMM A lot… A home, Family…. And just being in danger … being associated with me…   
The sound of jingling spurs, and the banter between Festus’ and Doc,.. broke his train of thought….The office door flew open, …then … Matt-hew!,.. Matthew ur ‘a back! Course he’s back! He’s sitting right there… I see that you ol’ scudder… Matt-hew ur sure plum de’ were missed.. Festus’ it’s only been a few days? But, we’a a still missed ya.. ! why, Miz Kit... quickly Doc elbowed him.. what’cha go and do that fur? Matt why don’t you joing us for breakfast?..Festus’ is buyin’…. He is? I ain’t’a doin no such’a thing! Now lowing his eyes,.. you know I would Matthew But, I…. Yeah Festus’ I know…. Doc began to laugh,… Festus’ can you get the mail?... sur thang Matthew! Git ur directly.. and he left….Doc, waited and paced the room,… Ok, Let’s have it,Doc. HUH? What’s eatin’ you? Kitty know your back?.. puckering his lips and rollin his eyes… Yeah! That Good HUH? Yeah!,… Furious? You could say that…. Can you blame her Matt? Now Doc, Let’s not have this argument? Now, Matt….I’m gonna say somethings to you … and I want you to listen to me… really listen to me….! Swiping his Mustache, and tugging on his ear…… Matt I’ve known you for,… Doc is this gonna be a history lesson? Matt For almost twenty Years, I’ve dug out Um-Teen bullets, and sewn up gosh knows how many knife wounds in your hide?... and every time .. do you know who was right there by my side EVERY TIME?...KITTY!, that’s who,.. assisting me is saving your life, nursing you back to health, you think she just brought you soup?... do you have any idea how many night I found her exhausted sitting by your side refusing to leave you .. until she knew you’d be alright?... Damn it man , That Young Lady Loves You … and sometimes I’m beginning to question why? He let out a huff of breath and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Making his way across the street, to the Long Branch, he spotted Kitty at a Table alone,…she was attempting to finish the books and drinking coffee,.. Well Morning Young Lady! In a solomn tone, Morning Curly., someone’s not in a good mood this morning? Looking out the corner of her eye, You know he’s back don’t you? Nodding ,Yeah Honey….. I know … And he Put That DAMNED BADGE back on Curly! Honey, you know how he feels? Swallowing hard,… he still can’t shoot with that hand Doc!.. someone’s gonna kill him, if he walks around here with that badge on! Honey, Matt knows that… YES! I know he knows that ,.. And so do I Doc!, and I can’t do it anymore, I Love Him , You know That I Do,… No Body , knows better then you do Curly.. But, I can’t watch him play Roulette with Death,… every time I watched you , dig a Bullett out of him.. ….Tears were filling in her eyes,.. he reached over,,, covering her hand with his,… I know Honey,,. I know! What am I gonna do Curly?....I’m Scared!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Matt made his way to the Long Branch, Al was behind the bar, Hello Marshal, ..can I get you… waving his hand ,..ah, Nah,.. Al, Kitty around? In her Office, shall I tell her you’re here? No, I’ll just go back….Walking back lightly tapping on the door,… I’ll just be a few more minutes Al is it important? Matt opened the door stood quietly staring … wondering what he could say to fix everything…. Kit, it me… swiveling around in her chair,….Oh, Matt… Ummm… Come’on in… wondering if I’d see you ..? Kit ?.... taking three swooping steps across the room,.. What can I say here?.... That’s simple….. Tell me you’ve come to your sense’s… and decided NOT to put that Badge back on!.... Kitty, you know I can’t do that! NO! I don’t know that ! Kit I’m a target for every Man out there I’ve ever put in Prison…YEAH, and how many times have you told me ,… If a Man wears a Gun, he’s fair Game , to anyone ..who want to call him out,.. and Matt, you can’t defend yourself like you use to ..and wearing that Gun you inviting ugh…..She turned to face the wall, in anger…… Kit, Honey I understand this upsets you…. Now spinning around to face him ,… Upsets me!???? What upsets me is this need you have to play Roulette with Death!,… Matt your not getting any younger!,.. and you said yourself there is always going to be someone to come along that’s just a little faster, better…Do you know how many times I’ve ….now trying to fight back the tears….. Reaching out to hold her,.. she stepped back…. Don’t… Matt,.. I can’t watch you lie out there in that street again… and maybe this time ……? Kitty I can’t just walk away…Well, Looks like you’ve made your choice, ..... Marshal ? Kitty? … I don’t think we have any more to talk about! Kitty Please?... If you don’t mind I have to finish this ….. Tossing his Hat in his hands… he turned.. and just before closing the door looked back ,..eyes filled with pain… as he shut the door…..She picked up the glass off her desk and smashed it against the wall…. DAMN YOU MATT DILLON!

Matt and Kitty didn’t talk for several days, … all was quiet,… actually no one saw much of her in that time….   
Then early one Morning, Doc, strolled in to invite Kitty for Breakfast, figured he’d get her out and to talk to him…. But, Al told him she had been up early, … Doing what Al? he asked. Don’t feel at liberty to say Doc. I know she was down at the Depot. She come back ? Oh, Sure been up in her room ever since…well I’m going to go up and see what this is all about? Doc made his way up the stairs, ... across the landing,.. tapping on the door to kitty’s room,… What is it AL? ... It Me Kitty …, Doc. Oh, Doc.. It’s Open… when he opened the door to enter, his eyes scanned the room, only to see all her things sprawled all over the room. Young Lady ..What in Thunder happened in here? Giving him a smirk… I’m Packing Curly!... Packing?... for what? New Orleans… I’m going Home…. Now wait one cotton Pickin’ minute… No! Now Curly I know what your gonna say ,.. and your not gonna talk me out of it. My mind is made up! But, Honey this is your Home! No, Not any more Curly… He’s made up his Mind.. he’s made his choice… And it’s like I said … I can’t watch him play Roulette and try cheating Death anymore…I just Can’t…..Tears were welling up ,… she couldn’t hold them back…. I have to go … I don’t want to …. The thought of leaving … You, Festus,’ Newly,.. And yeah… The Thought of Leaving Matt is breaking My Heart!... But Curly I’m Dying inside … everytime I see him hurt,.. I die a little more… Maybe If I’m not here, ?... and I don’t see what he’s doing to himself….. Doc stopped Her… from saying anymore he could see the pain she was in,.. Have you told him? No, … Not Yet…. You will tell him won’t you? I, I,….I don’t know if I can curly…And you can’t either,. Promise me.? Honey when are you leaving?.....Day after Tomorrow… Honey you need to tell Matt ,.. you know he’s going out after …. Putting her hands up in front of her,… I know,… He going after them… and when he does ,.. I won’t be here when he gets back….. I want you to give him this for me… and handed him a fancy envelope, Doc couldn’t help but notice the scent coming from it… Give it to him when he returns… Please Curly? She took his face in her tiny hands… Please? OH,. I don’t like this … I don’t like this , not one little Bit!.... he tucked the envelope in his breast pocket… Shaking his head rubbing his Mustache, ..I don’t like this one little bit!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4   
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Matt Left Town, after the men who shot him as Planned, Doc saw Kitty off to New Orleans,…saying nothing as he promised…But regretting it just the Same,… After a week or so , Matt returned,… Figuring with time to cool, maybe now Kitty would sit and talk a it more calmly with him, ... this usually worked, if he gave her time to think about how she let her temper get the better of her…  
As he rode into Dodge, he took Buck straight to Moss’ stable, then headed for the bath house… figuring he would then head for the Long branch to see Kitty…. Matt couldn’t figure why everyone was acting so strange?...no one would look him in the eye. All Freshened up,… he took a deep breath ,… and headed directly for The Long branch,… Standing at The Batwing Door scanning the room,…Hoping to See The One Person who had been on his Mind since he rode out of Dodge over a week ago,… But, Then only to her a deep gravely voice,… Well Hello there!... You must be our esteemed Marshal Dillon? Looking surprised at seeing the face of the elderly Woman behind the bar,…. Well, Yes Ma’am I am.. and you are? I’m Hannah!... Well Good Morning Hannah…she detected a question in his voice. Go on ask your question? I know from your tone you have one. I was expecting to see Kitty.. Sorry ,… She’s….. before Hannah could finish,.. Doc came in behind Matt….. I’ll handle this Hannah… Matt We need to Talk..!,.. Well Can I get you gents some Hot Coffee? Thanks you Hannah That’d be nice. Coming right up Matt, com’on let’s sit,…. Doc, what’s going on here?...and where is Kitty? Matt Kitty’s not here!... Yeah, I can see that!,.. Where is she Doc?.... She’s gone!... Gone where? Well, Home!,… DOC?.. This is….swiping his Mustache,… Matt !... I know, I know.. I tried to stop her… But you know Kitty… Matt, she was really upset,… and .. Doc?...When ? the Day after you rode out after….he stopped and just shook his head. She didn’t want you to know, she didn’t want you to try and stop her. … did you know ? well, Yeah, but she made me Promise...Promise not to… Matt I,I… No Doc it ok.. I understand. Do you know where she went? New Orleans. Matt just hung his head. You are going after her aren’t you? Matt just got up and Left saying nothing… when Hannah came out with the coffee, where’s he going? If he’s got any sense… New Orleans! Hannah Just looked Puzzled!

New Orleans, Louisanna  
Kitty arrived, in New Orleans, At The Royal Lady Gambling House,.. it was owned by a friend of her…she had written to her before she left Dodge…saying she be arriving in a week. Just after she had made the Deal with Hannah to take over partnership, of the Long Branch…she was real happy Hannah could arrive as soon as she could , Hannah was already in Abilene, Kansas . Kitty agreed to be a silent partner.   
When she arrived at The Royal Lady, she was greeted by a rather large fella’ introduced himself as Butch.. Well Hello Butch!, I’m Kitty Russell, I’m looking For Julie MaCann… Miss MaCann is in the Back is she expecting you? Yes I believe she is! If you’ll wait right here Miss Russell , I’ll let her know you’re here? Ok, Thank You Butch…Kitty was admiring the Place, Julie had done well for herself,.. this was a place of real Luxury, Beautiful Crystal lighting fixtures , Floor to ceiling mirrors long bars on two sides of the large room…. Long winding staircases…. Many, Many, gaming Tables….Suddenly… Kitty Russell!...Julie..Ahhh , Julie it’s so Wonderful to see you again.. Come Please sit … tell me all about your trip… and what brings you back to New Orleans? Then Kitty’s face dropped…. Kitty Dear, Did I say something wrong? Oh No!.. I just Miss Home… That’s all.. I’m a New Orleans Gal Through And Through!... her whole body was quivering…..Hoping Julie wouldn’t notice? Well, Let us get you settled in …Then we’ll get us some supper…. Oh, Julie I, I,.. Kitty Russell, Don’t you dare tell me you made a reservation in a hotel? Well I, didn’t want to put you out…. Nonsense Kitty!... Your Staying Right here, With Me! We have plenty of room,.. I’ll send Butch for your things. Oh Julie No… Kitty,.. No Arguments! We have so much catching up to do… I’ve Missed you so much!

Dodge City, Kansas

Matt sat in his Office trying to fill out his reports, his mind kept drifting off to his conversation with Doc…. “Matt she went Home”… then thinking to himself … This is Home!... here with me… !..What was she thinking? Ahhh Kitty? Honey Why?... Oh, Hell, I know Why…. Then the door to the office opened… Matthew,… did you git’um ? what? Did you git them ya-hoo’s? Yeah Festus’ … Festus’ look I’m busy… Matthew ur’a Bleedin’ What?... still very ditracted… Ur’a bleedin’ ahh, it’s nothing….mabe you should git ol’ Doc ta’ look et’ it fur ya’ ? Yeah Yeah! Matthew?...What Festus”? You Thinkin’ on Miz Kitty leavin ‘ are ya’? Festus’ I said I’m busy! I go git the mail … fur ya matthew,.. he hung his head as he left the office,… then as the door opened again…. Damn it Festus’ I said… You don’t have to bite his head off cause your miserable! Doc noticed the blood coming through his shirt,…. While I’m here and since I am a Doctor,.. why don’t I look at that wound… you seem to have busted open? It’s nothing Doc… Oh, You a Doctor now are you? Oh, Go ahead… and while I’m doing that you can read this here… he dropped the small scented envelope on the desk in front of Matt… Where?... She asked Me to see that you got it when you got back…. Why didn’t you… You stormed off so quick….Did you read it. ? NO! it’s addressed to you , you Big Lug! With a twisted expression,.. I just thought,… What? I was noisy? No, That she … never mind… He waited for Doc to finish… when he left,…. He put the envelope up to his nose, … taking in the smell….ahhhhh Kitty ,… Honey!...closing his eyes,…remembering their last night together….. then turned it over to open it,.. slipping the letter, out , then began to read:

My Dearest Matt,  
I know this May be hard for you to believe, but My Leaving is not because I don’t Love you, Just the opposite,… I Love you too Much to stay in Dodge and watch you continue to Challenge Death, We’ve had this discussion over and over so many times. Cowboy, you don’t owe anyone anything… you have done so much for so many… for almost twenty. No one would ever fault … if you took off that Damn ,… Badge...I go to sleep , When I can sleep every night wondering ,.. if that day or the next will be… well you know… or do you? Cowboy , This is your choice,.. and I can’t make it for you, But I can choose not to watch….. I’m sorry … as I said ,.. I Love you with all My Heart, I have since The Day I laid Eyes on you in the Café and will till the day I die,.. But…. Please?... Don’t ask me to watch you …  
If you change your mind you know where I am,  
I Love You Cowboy, Till My Last Breath And Beyond,   
All My Love   
Kitty

He held the sweet scented paper to his face,.. Ahhhh Kitty Honey….. Damn it!.... 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, at this point, I’m taking writer’s liberty…in altering Time frame….   
PT.5   
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
New Orleans, Louisanna  
After Julie sent Butch to the Hotel to collect kitty luggage,… The Two Woman Took a Long Stroll towards the Park,… before Lunch,… So, Kitty, Now tell me what really brings you all the way to New Orleans And Remember, … It me Julie you talking to … with a raised brow and slight smile on her face… not some nieve kid…. Furrowing her brow,… Oh Julie you always did know me too well… Well.. Julie,.. I just had to get away,… I guess I should have done this a Long time ago… …Do what Kitty? Staring straight at her Friend,… Used My head ,.. Listened to my gut,… instead of my Heart! … OHHHHH! I see this is about a Man? By any chance,.. would this be that handsome big Marshal Man you always write me about?.... uh huh! That him!.. Kitty said letting out an exhale… Kitty what’s he done? Is it another woman? HA! If it were only that easy?... Honey you’ve lost me… Julie it’s worse than that!... Oh, he has a Mistress alright,.. a cold hard Mistress that is stuck right to his chest! Kitty I’m not Following You… It’s that Damned Badge! Julie started to giggle… What’s so funny? Kitty looked at at beginning to get angry… Oh, Kitty I’m not laughing at you… But ,.. He is a U.S. Marshal right? Yes, But, you don’t understand, for almost twenty years he has put his life on the line above and beyond,…way beyond the call of so called Duty…. I been there to watch Doc, dig Bullets, out of him and sew of knife wounds… sitting vigil , night after night, not knowing whether he’d live or die… Julie could now read the pain on her face and in her eyes…. Oh, Kitty I had no Idea? Of course you didn’t how could you? I begged him to…. Oh.. never mind.. it doesn’t matter,.. he made his choice… Oh Kitty I’m so sorry ! I’ll just start over right here…Here in New Orleans… My Home! Sure you will Honey,.. I could sure use your help?... No body deal a great hand of poker than Kitty Russell! Let’s go get Lunch?... great I’m Starving! 

Dodge City, Kansas  
Matt went about his normal routine, but always pre-occupied… he carried Kitty’s letter in his shirt pocket all the time,… checked the mail pile every day hoping for another… took rides, out to the prairie to practice shooting,. Hoping to get better with his aim… but, still had trouble…the nerves were damaged bad,… the arm was weak. But, he wouldn’t let on to anyone. Months went by, he became more and more withdrawn,… Finally Doc came into his office,… Ok?... How long are you gonna to walk around here … like a zombie?... What?... How long? What are you talking about Doc? Why don’t you go and…. Go Where? New Orleans you Big Lug! Get on your horse, or the Stage, the train,… walk if you have too.. but go to New Orleans and Talk to her… and if you dare ask Who?...I’ll …Ahhh Doc I Can’t do that… And why in thunder not? Kitty Loves You Damn It! And you know that because?.... I just Know! She’s miserable… Take my word for it,.. and your miserable… !.. and I know that too! Doc, she wanted me to take off the Badge… .. You Don’t say? Matt you’ve giving nineteen years , nineteen Good , no, great years to this town… you’ve made this a town , that families can be proud of… you gave this place law where there was none…. That’s not gonna go away, just because you take off that Badge!,… maybe it’s time to hand it to the next man… there’s a lot of Good Men out there! I’m tellin ya Matt it’s time… Kitty’s not being selfish… Kitty’s the most unselfish Woman I know,… and I shouldn’t have to tell you that! There’s a part of me Doc that knows your right… But ,… But what? Doc asked… looking at him 

with questioning eyes. Without this Badge… Who Am I? Huffing out A Breath,… I’m not gonna answer that,… I believe there’s a Exceptionally Beautiful Redhead, in New Orleans,.. That could answer that much better than I can! He turned and walked out… letting the door slam shut behind him….

Matt Packed up a few things in a bag, and told Festus’ and Newly, he needed to take a trip,….Without saying a word newly knew exactly where that trip would be too. When Newly let Doc knew he would be taking care of things at the Marshal’s office, Doc just smiled. He figured his message got through ….   
Two days later, early in the Morning, Doc was having Coffee with Hannah,.. they had become pretty good friends… Doc missed early morning coffee with Kitty… He briefly filled Hannah in on the situation.. and the back history ,.. of how he Matt and kitty all came to be friends… and how he looked at the two as his Children… as they were talking, Hannah noticed… Doc becoming quiet… his breathing becoming heavier,… he was sweating…. Doc … is everything ok? He didn’t answer. Again she called to him,.. Doc! Doc!.. he began to slump….. Now she got Louder….DOC! DOC! Al, Go Get Mr. Newly..Hurry!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
After a very busy night at The Royal Lady….Kitty woke early, surprisingly enough to herself, but, she had an uneasy feeling,.. not quite sure why, but… decided she get up have her morning Coffee, and help Julie with the books, Julie had begun to depend on Kitty’s help ,.. she knew Kitty had a knack for handling, the business end of things. Good Morning Miss Russell, Good Morning Butch,… and Please …, It’s Kitty. Yes, Miss Kitty… Oh, Ma’am, there’s a tele-gram came for you first thing…, all the way from Dodge City Kansas! Kitty held her breathe,… Oh!,… Thank You Butch I’ll take that….. pressing it to her breast… Afraid to open it,….. then when she finally open the envelope, she saw it was from Hannah…..  
Dearest Kitty,  
Doctor Adams seriously Ill, Important that your come, A.S.A.P. Doesn’t look good…!  
Hannah

Kitty Froze, inhaled deeply,… Julie entered the room unsure what was wrong,… Kitty?... Kitty ?.. Honey are you alright? Kitty didn’t answer. Julie moved closer… waving a hand in front of her face,… Kitty? She now could see tears,.. filling in Kitty’s eyes… sitting beside her friend,… Honey What is it?...what is wrong… all Kitty could utter is DOC!... I, I, …. What honey? ,,,I Have to go! Then she jumped up… and headed for the large circular staircase,… Kitty wait! You haven’t told me what is wrong? Looking stunned,…. It’s Doc!... He needs me… Julie just looked with Question… then to herself said Who’s DOC?   
Kitty hurried to pack a bag,.. and make arrangements to get a train ticket to Dodge as fast as she could… then send a message to Hannah that she was on her way…Never noticing the eyes that were watching her…..

Newly was doing his best to make Doc as comfortable as he could ,.. trying to remember everything Doc had ever taught him. Now Doc, you hang in here for me… I’m doing my best… Doc was weak,… he kept mumbling , Kitty!... Matt…! Don’t you worry Doc Miss Hannah sent for Miss Kitty… she’ll be here real soon … you can bet on that! Hannah, stop in to check on Doc and on Newly… How’s he doing Newly? As well as can be expected,… he’s strong Miss Hannah… has he said much?... no, just keeps asking for the Marshal and Miss Kitty. Well, Newly I sent Miss Kitty a Tele-gram , telling her to come A.S.A.P… I’m sure she’ll come. And The Marshal… well I don’t know when he’ll be back? 

Matt was thinking over and over again ..what would he say to Kitty ?... would she even talk to him?  
When he finally found The Royal Lady …he was over whelmed! This was a bit Fancy for him…. He felt really out of place… Butch spotted him, right off…. Can I help you ? Well Yeah… I’m Looking For .. and before the words came out of his mouth …. A soft voice said ,… You Must be Marshal Matt Dillon? Looking up tilting back his Stetson,…Standing before him was a tall slender dark haired woman with dark eyes… wearing a Black skirt and white Blouse,… and ruby red Lips….Well, Sorry Ma’am You have me at a Disadvantage…! Julie MaCaan… Kitty described you perfectly! I’d know you anywhere….. And she was right … Ma’am?.. You Areee Handsome. Now blushing… Well… Is Kitty around? Oh, Marshal ..I’m sorry I’m afraid you just Missed her… Oh, out shopping huh?... smirking , rolling his eyes. Oh, No Marshal… why she went to Dodge City! Dodge City?.... He repeated Yes she received a tele-gram about someone,… a…. Butch who was it again? Doc? It was pretty urgent… she ran out of her in a hurry…..Thank You Miss …. Julie , she answered. Matt now surprised,.. wondering what was happening back in Dodge and what was wrong with Doc… headed for a telegraph office…. Sending off a wire …. To Newly,..  
Newly, Need information on Doc… A.S.A.P.,.. Still in New Orleans  
Matt

After sending the wire, matt bought a return ticket…. Ahhh Kitty?... Doc? UGH!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
After two days of riding , the train pulled into the Dodge City Depot, Festus’ was there to greet Kitty as she stepped off the train…. Miz Kitty…! Miz Kitty… ! Oh Festus’ quickly she hugged , him so happy to see her Dear friend… How is Doc?.... Miz Kitty,.. That ther’ ol’ Scudder is as strong as an Ox! Now Festus’! He’ll sur be plum happy to see you! I’ll sure be happy to see him too. Let’s go….  
They headed for Doc’s office… Miz Kitty you go right on… I’ll git ur’ things… Thanks you ..I’m staying at the Long Branch while I’m here …Yes’ Ma’am placing a hand on his cheek… I’ve missed you ….  
When she entered, Doc Office…. Hannah was in the outer office.. Miss Kitty ,.. Welcome back… Thank You Hannah ,… Just wish it was under better circumstances? How is he? No Change… Newly with him. Yes… Kitty headed to the back room,… sitting softly beside him on the bed… he looked pale-gray, tired and weak,… tears filled her eyes….Ohhh Curly! What happened to you? If you wanted me to visit you didn’t have to do it like this! Taking her hand and placing it on his clamy cheek….. Don’t you leave me!,… I need you!... I really need you Curly! You know that? Who do you think has kept me together all these years?... I couldn’t have done it without you…. She laid her head along side him on the bed and began to cry…… Please , please Don’t leave me?????

Matt was about half way back, when the train made a stop he sent another wire … to check on Doc… newly had told him there was no change… and that Kitty was in Town… it was a relief to know she would be there when he got there… but he was still unsure what he would say to her… or if she would still even talk to him… but he would worry about that then….  
As he got back on the train The conductor… Told him they would be in Dodge sooner than scheduled Things were looking good.   
When The train, pulled into Dodge, Matt headed straight for Doc’s Office,… Hannah was leaving as he entered…. Marshal? Glad your back… Thanks Hannah. How’s Doc?.. No Change Kitty’s in with him now he stiffened his Jaw… and then nodded. Slowly walking into the room,…. Seeing her lying on the edge of the bed crying,… he bent down beside her …Kitty?... it’s going to be alright ,… Doc’s a Strong ol’ Buzzard… through a crying voice,,, How do you know? Rockin her head back and forth ,… I can’t lose him Matt! ,.. I just Can’t! gently he place a hand on her back….. I know , honey I know!  
How long have you been here,…A few days,… Have you slept?, Ate? Shaking her head,.. No! and don’t tell me I have to either… I’m not leaving him!... Kitty it won’t do you or Him any good if you get sick too. I don’t need you to tell me….then she stopped… Look don’t you have somewhere you need to be ?, someone you need to chase? Kit, Don’t!.. Please? I was hoping we could Talk? I think we said all we have to …Shhh…I have a few thing I need to say ..to tell you… I have nothing to say to you Matt Dillon!... Ok , Good, Then you can Just Listen…. UGH! Matt Dillon you infuriate the hell out of me!... then that must mean you still love me?.... Just then Newly and Hannah walked in…… Miss Kitty Hannah said.,, Now I don’t want any argument … Your going over to the Long branch and get a good Night Sleep…Oh No… et’ et’… no argument…. Damn !, you’ve spent to much time around DOC! Kitty and Matt both laughed!  
Oh, alright… but just for a little while,,.. and I’ll be back… Kitty , can I walk you over to The Long Branch? Suit yourself…! As the left the office,… he place his hand at the small of her back , and guided her down the stairs… Now about that talk?.... What Talk?... Correction I talk …..you Listen! She just Huffed!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I’ve also taken Writer’s liberty here as well, with change in events…all for The Story… PT.8  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Walking across the Boardwalk towards The Long Branch, Kitty there’s some things we need to talk about… Look I understand your probably still mad at me, But,.. stopping in her tracks,… turning to look him in the eye Brows arched… Probably? Probably?... The raised both hands,… Look Cowboy I’ve said all I’m going to on this subject,.. and right now There’s a Bath and a Bed calling My name! He stop and thought for a Moment,… then,… We use to have some great times….. ET’ET’ Oh, No! don’t even think about it Marshal!.... That don’t work anymore…and she pushed her way thru the Batwing doors… Following close , behind,…But Kit?... WE,… I really need to talk to you… will you just listen? Squeezing her eyes closed, Matt can’t this wait Please? Blowing out a puff of breath,… in resignation … then throwing his hands up …. Kitty headed up the stairs…and across the landing towards her old room , which Hannah had left ,untouched… Matt walked over to the Bar,… Al ,Beer Please? Sure thing Marshal! Hannah had followed them back to the Long Branch, to relieve Al,… Well Matt?.. if I’m not being to intrusive, how’d it go? Shaking his head,… Not so Good Hannah,… she wouldn’t even talk to me!,.. couldn’t even get her to stay still long enough to listen to what I had to say,.. or tell her. ? They both stood silent for a moment then, Matt noticed, a slight grin on Hannah’s face… What? What’s so funny? Where’s Kitty now Matt?, Oh, Up there ,.. she said something about a Hot Bath and Bed… I guess she is pretty tired?... uh huh…..Hannah said. What? Can’t walk away when you’re soaking in a Hot Tub now can you? Now wearing an even bigger grin…. Same room Matt, I left it the same as she left it… I believe you remember the way …Don’t you? With his usual boyish grin, Miss Hannah… He tipped his Hat,… Thanks… I sure Do! He took the stairs two at a time… and swooped across the landing …Tapped on the door… Who is it? , at first he didn’t answer. Then Kitty it’s me Matt! Let me in? Oh Matt , not now ,… I’m tired and… before she could finish her words… he leaned back and gave the door a kick! Kitty let out a scream… Matt Dillon I, I never…. Ya I know You never listen! ,.. but your gonna this time!

Down Stairs, Hannah laughed,… she now understood what the dynamics were between the two …mostly from Doc, but ..some just from watching the two together, Hannah was a very perceptive woman! Newly and Festus, heard the commotion, as they entered,… What in tarnation is the roocus ,…goin’ on Miz Hannah? Does you ‘a need me and newly to takes care of it fur’ ya? Now laughing,…Oh NO Thanks Festus’ I think things up there will be just find,.. But?,. Festus’ believe me… they’ll be just fine! Newly caught on as to generally what she was sayin’ , but Festus’ was still in the Dark… Newly how’s Doc? Oh, still resting, Bess Ronniger has agreed to come in and sit with him , and help us out a bit… Why That’s such a nice thing for her to do?...Hannah , Bess has been so greatful to Doc,.. he has delivered all her babies…. All? Newly ,.. everyone in the room just laughed… Oh Hannah you don’t know do ya? The Ronniger have 19 Children!... Good Gracious! They were all in heavy conversation,… when a young Soldier burst through the batwing doors,…”Excuse Me” ,… Can I have everyone’s attention please? Can anyone tell me where I can find the Marshal here in this town? Newly turned, I’m acting Marshal!... well then sir,.. Then I’ll give this to you.. handing Newly an envelope… What is this, Well sir, there’s been a Prison Break,.. at Leavenworth.. and the marshal’s help is being requested? The warden, has been Shot and Killed, and We have reason to believe, the Escapee maybe headed this way… ? well Do you know who this Prison is specifically? Yes Sir!,, His Name is Jake Flagg! Hear the conversation down stairs, Matt went to the door… The room went silent, ... then from the landing,… Wait one Minute!,… all in the room looked up… Your telling me that Jake Flagg shot and killed the warden, and is on the run?, And who Might you be Sir? Matt Dillon , U.S. Marshal! And I know Jake Flagg is no Killer…Kitty standing beside him,… Matt could feel Kitty’s stare,… Her stare was burning a hole in him,…. Kitty… I, I,…. Oh Matt…. She threw up her hands turned and went into the room and slammed what was left of her door….  
Matt made arrangement with Newly and Festus’,.. so he could go out and find his friend Jake,.. he knew there had to be more to the story… Jake wasn’t a Killer. Then went back up to kitty’s room,… as he entered,.. she was sitting at the vanity,… slowly,.. walking up behind her,.. Kit , I came her to talk to you about something very important,… Ohm yeah, but once again,.. your Mistress calls… or is that what I was all these years? Kitty Please? Well, by all means Marshal,.. don’t let me stop you…!... Kit, Honey… he now crouched down behind her squeezed onto the bench seat with her,… so he could look at her through the mirror,… What I want to tell you ,.. It’s Important!,.. But Kitty I’ve got to do this … For Jake! Lowering her eyes,… not wanting to look at him eye to eye,… Just go Matt, Just Go! Kitty I promise When I get Back… Oh, Cowboy Please,… shaking her head, No Promise’s… Kit , just One? What’s that? Will you still be here when I get back? Nodding in agreement,.. Good he said smiling… then we’ll talk? Be here please?... as he walked out of her room… she looked at him leaving through the reflection,… Old Habits Die Hard Cowboy! … aren’t I always?   
Matt and Festus’ rode out , as did the army corporal …. 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts

Matt headed up into the high country , just the place he knew Jake would go ….a small cabin …. But, he wasn’t there and no sign he had been there,…Matt knew Jake had an Indian wife, Little Doe… and daughter, Bright Water….if he were to head anywhere it would be to see them first!... Matt knew Jake was no killer… he had been imprisoned, over some issue with the Government and the Indian Issues…. .. he wasn’t a violent Man… If Jake left the Prison,… there had to be a Good explanation….  
Jake made it to the Indian Camp,… Little Doe was surprised to see him…. Jake?... she jumped on him smothering him... with kisses.. I didn’t expect you… Are you here to stay? fraid’ not Darlin’… I’ll explain it all to ya’ ,but’ first I…Have Missed you! Carrying her to her TeePee … Bright Water Looked on smiling! After they made Love,… Tell me Jake Flagg…? Why must you go? Darlin,.. they’ll be comin’ lookin fur me soon… I need to find My Friend Matt … You Mean Matt Dillon? Ya ,.. he’s in danger… and I have to warn him… ,, then Darlin I’ll have to go back.. I promised the Warden… Ok, You Go Jake Flagg!...

Back in Dodge , after getting some well needed rest Kitty ,… decided to go back to sit with Doc… when she came down stairs… Hannah was standing at the Bar…. Sleep well ? Some… Oh, Hannah ..I’m sorry about the door….smiling at her… Ahhh Kitty …no worry … it’s just a door!... Matt can be sooo….. In Love? Hannah tried finishing Kitty sentence. What? Ahhh Kitty, Honey.. Face it you two .. are mad Crazy about each other… anyone with a pair of eyes in their head can see that! Oh, Hannah , it’s not that simple… then make it simple…. Kitty pulled out a chair, sat down … Hannah, I’ve known that Man for twenty years,… and have Loved him probably for all of them,…. Would have given him anything absolutely anything! But I realized,… He’s Married to That BADGE! He has given his whole life to that Badge, this town , and the state,… better yet this Government,.. for so long and it has chewed him up and spit him out…, don’t get me wrong …, I’m prouder then anyone of Matt! For the man he is and what he has done for …then she put her face in her hands….. Hannah , “No Woman ,… Has ever Loved a Man The way .. I Love Matt Dillon”… But, I just can’t watch him … I can’t keep watching him try to defy Death…. Especially Now,… But, Kitty I thought you two may have aired all that out when he….Now Kitty … Looked at Hannah… When he what?... Now Hannah looked embarrassed…. Wait a Minute Did you know he was going too….? Oh, Ahhhh ..I think I have something to take care of in the back.. Han-nah ? Turning back to face Kitty… Oh alright yeah,… But you two need to stop acting like children and … well … I’m not sayin anymore!... Kitty wanted to be mad at her but couldn’t help but Smirk instead… Well, I guess I’ll go and sit with Doc… at least he can’t interfere …smiling…  
As she went to place her hands on the Batwing doors,….. she stopped when she heard,… “Hello Red” ..Sorry I missed you in New Orleans…. ! standing Tipping his Hat… Kitty inhaled and held her breath…. Hannah stood not knowing what to say or who the strange man was… and why his presence horrified Kitty so? What do you want Mannon? In a laughing smirking tone,… Just wanted to say Hello. Be seein’ ya round RED! Then turned and Left. Kitty stood shaking …. Hannah ran over… Kitty? Who was that?,… when she could get out a voice,… That was The Devil Himself!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Again, Slight Story Change,…  
PT.10  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Matt continued riding further into the high country , knowing the places, he could find Jake… sensing the presence,.. of someone following him…. He hung back…   
As Night fall approached,… The young soldier, made camp,… tied up his horse,… made a fire… figured on getting an early start at first light……The night was quiet Silent,… then he heard the sound of his horse snort….. quickly pulling his pistol and firing… hearing a yelp!.. then a thud! When investigating,… he found a young Indian girl… un conscience ..on the ground… “OH!... Oh My! Kneeling beside her seeing Blood trickling from her head,… Miss?...Miss? Taking a cloth from his Jacket,.. wiping her head…I’m Sorry..I, I,… then hearing a noise coming from the trees…. Three small Indian children… staring on… callin’ to them…”She Yours”?.. then pulling some crakers from his pouch,… “Hungry”? go on,… take it… just then a slight moan,… the young soldier,… focused his attention, on the young girl,… Don’t move… When she looked at him,.. she said, “You Shoot Me”… ! Well You were stealing y Horse! .. Hey You speak English? Yes!... Why ‘d you try to steal my horse? She wouldn’t answer…. Then, she said…Need to stop you,.. Need to warn My Father… Warn Your Father?.. what are you talking about? You want to hurt My Father…! Your Crazy! Then a shot rang out… he quickly ..dove to cover her the children ran into the bushes…. What was that,…? Told you,….. you want to hurt My Father! The young soldier, realized there was someone or someone’s out there , and she thought he was part of them… No!... No! I don’t know who that is out there? I’m with the United States Army!....I know you soldier! I won’t let you hurt My Father. I don’t know your Father! He just let out a big exhale….

Matt was near by enough to hear the shot guns go off,… following the sounds…. .. they led him to where Young Bright Water had led the Young Soldier… to an Indian camp…. When she got him there ,… she hit him over the head… and some of the Woman tied him up…. But the Men shooting at them in the woods also followed… Well, look what we have here? They began rough handling the woman ,.. most of the Men folk were off hunting…. Where is he? Bright Water wouldn’t answer…. Just as the Buffalo hunter was about to Cut her with a Knife… A Shot … she screamed out “Uncle Matt!” Uncle Matt!”… and ran to him…. You have one Minute to get going… We’l Git um’ Dillon! We’ll Git’um..and they rode off….  
Bright Water, what is goin’ on here…I have to save My Father… soldier Boy came lookin’ for My Father….Bright Water, I’ll Find Jake! Where is this Soldier Boy? In Teepee! Matt furrowed his brow… Bright Water? He a live Uncle matt… and she smiled. My Father not kill anyone… Hugging her close,… I know Bright Water, I know! When he went into the TeePee, the young soldier was furious…. Mr. Dillon, I’m going to report this to my superiors… Son You do that! Bright Water, Leave him there till…..Ahhh, Morning …! MR. DIL-LONNNNNN! Matt just left. Uncle matt I want to come with you? No! … I’ll Find Jake … It’s better this way…I love You Uncle Matt!... Bright Water, Matt just nodded, then winked as he rode off. 

He rode off, higher , he now had a better idea where to find Jake. He figured he was headed closer to the boarder,… especially if he knew he was being hunted. Jake was hiding up in the Rocks,… he noticed a Rider coming in,… fired a few warning shots,… Jake!,… Jake Flagg! It’s me Matt!, Matt Dillon! When Jake heard his voice,… he put down his gun,.. Well why didn’t you say so man!? Com’on in! when matt reached the location,… Wow! What a site for sore eyes! Come up to the ol’ huntin’ ground? Jake? Matt , Had to find you buddy,.. Had too… Your in danger! What kind Jake….But how’d you know I was up here? ,… Jake there a Bounty on you! Fur what? .. ya I know I excaped , but I’m gonna go back I swear… I just had ta’ warn ya Matt. Jake , Why? Why’d ya … What ? The warden… Ahh, He’ll be fine matt it’s just his ankle… Jake he’s dead!... shot!.... Ahhh No Matt! That wasn’t me! It had to be him…it had to be… He said he was gonna make you pay…who Jake,… you and … and Miss Kitty!,….Jake? Mannon! Mannon’s Free Matt! He’s been Peroled! But he swore he’d get ya Matt!…..  
Just then again, Shots rang out… several…. It was the three Bounty hunter, for several hours Matt and Jake fought them off,Jake was hit injured bad…  
But They had killed all three men….  
Matt noticed that they had visitors,.. Bright Water, Little Doe, and The young soldier,… Matt had convinced the young soldier of Jake’s innocence…. And he agreed to help them make it to the Canadian Boarder… there, there was an Indian camp that would help Little Doe care for him…  
Matt headed back towards Kansas…. He decided to stop at Jake’s cabin…to rest along the way…

Dodge City  
Kitty Sat vigil at Doc’s bed side,. He was seemly getting a bit stronger… just when she … started to close her eyes…. A grumble, of sound… Hey young lady…? I must be Pretty Sick to warrant a visit all the way from New Orleans? Quickly, she opened her eyes… Curly? Your Going to be Just Fine! I promise! How long have I been in this bed?… he tried to get up… shaking her head,.. Oh No you don’t! Your staying right where you are if I have to sit on you!, A slight Smile came across his face… Pleasant thought…he mumbled.. Gaping,,,. Oh You! You not that sick! Really how you feel? Ok, Just Tired! Well, you just rest… I’ll be here… we all will… She sat on the side of the Bed holding his hand between hers…. “I love You Curly”…. He slowly drifted off to sleep….  
Bess, came to relieve, Kitty,.. Miss Kitty Please go have supper?... I’ll stay with Doctor Adams… Ok Bess I won’t be long… I’m gonna help Hannah close up… No Problem Miss Kitty!  
Hannah and Kitty, finished up with all the final Customers ,.. and cleaning up… sent Al Home… then Hannah poured them Both a Brandy… Kitty it’s been quiet a Night, …Ummmm , it sure has….Kitty? That Man… He really scared you?... uh huh…. Hannah when I said he was The Devil !,, I wasn’t joking…. He came to Dodge ….with so much Evil in his … UGH! He Came here with every intention on Killing Matt! He terrorized This town… But, I’m seeing something else ..Kitty…Yes! You Are… H e wanted to talk away everything from Matt… including Me! In every way….. Hannah looked horrified… You Mean? Kitty Shivered with the fear of the Memory!.... Yes! Oh , Kitty … He Beat me ,… and ….Oh Honey ..You Don’t have too…. Just then,… there he was darkening the Door frame…. Good Evening Ladies!

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
With Two quick Steps, He pushed his way through the Batwing doors… Trying to swallow down the fear,… What do you want Mannon? .... Kitty spit out! Whiskey!, he smiled,…Two glasses!... Kitty swallowed hard,… Horrible memories came flooding back….. She motion to Hannah for a bottle, and a Glass,… then slamming it before,… I said What do you want ? Nothin’ much Red!... then looked to Hannah.. I said TWO… Glasses…. When Hannah reach for another,… Kitty held up her hand,… I’m not drinking!.. especially …NOT WITH YOU!,,,, now chuckling,… aweeee RED,.. Kitty stood with her Jaws Tight…. Walking over to the Bar staying close to Hannah…. You still didn’t answer my question? Snickering at her…. Just gonna sit here and wait for the Big man!... Well, He ‘s not here.. so you can just leave…. Shaking his head, .. I’ll Wait! He’ll be here!... I’m sure of it!...He’ll be here! Mannon began growing impatient!...after waiting for several Hours,…   
You!,… Looking at Hannah, startling both Kitty and Hannah….. Go find that nice brave young Mr. newly….. O’Brien, ..was it? Hannah looked to Kitty….. then he slammed down his glass… GO NOW! Kitty nodded, go ahead.. I’ll be fine… Hannah left to go find Newly, running into Obee… Miss Hannah what’s wrong Ma’am?... It’s that crazy man.. that Mannon… he’s in the Long Branch with Miss Kitty…he sent me for Newly… He’s crazy… I don’t trust him …not at all….. com’on let go ..  
Mannon slowly got up…..walked to the door, shut and locked the doors,… turned and Smiled and evil smile at Kitty…..Deju’Vu… What do you want Mannon? As he came closer…don’t come near me…you stay away from me… from out-side everyone could hear crashing sounds coming from the saloon… and Kitty screaming! Obee and Newly ,… were pounding on the doors… Mannon open the door!... Obee began to yell I’ll blow it open!!!... then Mannon yelled Back… I’m gonna open this door, but, if I see one gun… Red here is Dead!.... Newly ..Obey said …let me shoot um’ NO! Obee he’ll kill Miss Kitty… Ahhh Newly… Ok!..Mannon …no Guns… there’s No Guns…! When Mannon opened the doors…. Newly , Hannah Obey and the others,.. all took a deep breath…. Mannon was standing with Kitty in a choke-hold…. Their attention went straight.. to her face…. Her lip was split,… her cheek swollen,… eye bruised… blood running from a cut above her eye…. OK, Now ..Mr. O’Brien…, This will get The Big Marshal here right quick… you see to it……when Newly just stared at Kitty..Mannon broke his gaze… NOW BOY MOVE!  
Mannon Dropped Kitty to the floor,.. and walked calmly across front street.. to the Dodge House….  
Hannah and Obey, ..quickly,…. picked Kitty up off the floor,… Obey carried her up to her room… Oh, Kitty ..I know I shouldn’t have left you with that monster!.. shaking her head,.. No1 Hannah ..he would have hurt you… she mumbled. Oh, Like he did you…. I couldn’t let him hurt you… ohhhhh ouch….. let me see about cleaning you up…. I just need to lie down… I’ll be fine… Sure you will….  
I need to go check on Doc?.... NO!, ..I’ll do that , and Bess is there….. You just Rest…  
Newly rode as hard as he could … Knowing he had a place in mind to find Matt….And he hoped he was right?....   
Matt didn’t sleep much, he was thinking about what Jake had told him about Mannon…. Everytime he closed his eyes ,… he saw the image of Mannon,.. and the last time he was in Dodge,… then Kitty’s face…Battered.. and Bruised! So he decided to pack-up and ride back… ,then heheard the sound of a rider…. Being causious…. Waited… slowly peering ou a crack …pointing his mussle out… hold it right there… don’t move! Marshal? Marshal Dillon?... It’s Newly ..Newly O’brien… Matt relaxed…opening the door… Newly ?...what..? ..Marshal,.. You’ve gotta hurry.. Mannon’s in Dodge.. and He’s …He’s Got Miss Kit.. he didn’t even have a chance to finish… Matt was on Buck in a Flash… Let’s go Newly! Newly could barely keep up….  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Again , Taking some Writer’s Liberties… for changes…  
PT.12  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Dodge was quiet, everyone stayed off the Streets, avoiding all contact with Will Mannon….. Hannah and Al Sat quietly in The Long Branch, waiting for Kitty to come back from checking on Doc. Newly had insisted Bess keep giving Doc Laudanum to keep him calm and out of pain… which also kept him sleeping a lot. Kitty was thankful for that, this way she didn’t have to explain to him what was happening, or the condition she was in. it was enough , explaining to Bess…  
After returning to The Long Branch, Obee, entered…. With a strange look on his face,… Miss Kitty Ma’am? He wants you to come to him!... to his room.. at the Dodge House…. Hannah Looked at Kitty.. Kitty …NO! You can’t He’s a Mad man! Miss Hannah’s Right he’s a Mad man! Ma’am he said you have to come alone!... if anyone comes with you or … anyone has any idea of….Kitty just nodded… I know… She stood slowly…. Kitty you can’t, Hannah repeated. With a blank stare… I have to Hannah… there’s no other way… You want him to work you over again?... or worse? He won’t… and she walk across the street…  
Tapping on the Door, Mannon opened it slowly… Hello Red!... I was told you sent for me? Mannon check the hall…..I’m alone,… you warned them.. what would happen if you were bushwacked. Can’t be to careful…There always a Judas.. you were My Judas.. ONCE.. remember RED! Is that so?.. she said sarcasticly… now that angered him… You mean you don’t remember?... No why don’t you tell me! What you did to me .. shrugging her shoulders.. I Forgot!... he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders…. How could you forget something like that! Then his mind went back to the Memory, of her tell him how .. he lost with her as a Man… and How Matt was more of a man then he could ever hope to be….after he had forced himself on her. His face was bright Red with anger…. There was a level in Kitty but she was trying not to let him see it.. then he heard a lone horse … slowly coming up Front street….. this took his attention away from her… What’s the matter Mannon… Got Company? He smiled an angry smile.   
Matt entered the long Branch, looking around… where is she,.. Hannah lowered her eyes… swallowed hard,.. she with him… at the Dodge House… I tried to talk her out of it but…. Matt just turned,…Obee, looked at Matt..I’ll go with ya Marshal… NO! Thanks Obee… I got this one…!... I can handle this……   
Think he’s gonna save ya Red?...Not this time… He beat you before… he’ll do it again!.. he’s a better Man then you are …or will ever be!...et’ et’.. not this time RED.. not this time…. Seeing her grab for his gun.. he grabbed her by the wrist.. throw her to the floor… in front of him… “Buckle me”!.. Kitty just stared at him…. “I said Buckle Me”! her eyes shifted from him to the window… then.. she quickly acted like she was going to buckle the holster, but then quickly stood and threw it through the window… Mannon turned a backhanded her across the bed,… as she got up… she with both hands push at him and push him through the opening in the window….Just as matt was coming across the street at the sound of the glass breaking…. Mannon now laying on the street…at Matt’s feet.. struggling to get up… Matt looks at him… Go ahead… Pick it up… Kitty was watching.. from the broken window… scared… knowing Matt’s shooting arm still wasn’t what it should be… Tears were trickling down her cheek…..  
Mannon got up strapped on the Gun… Your Mine Dillon…! Walked across the street… turned and shot…but Matt drew at the same time ….Mannon went down!... everyone ran out into the street…. Kitty stood froze staring out the window….   
A few Minutes, later… she felt someone standing behind her… then felt two hands on her shoulders… Kitty? You alright? Nodding slowly,… Yeah… I am Now! Then she just slowly leaned back into the large frame of the man who had once again came to her rescue….  
She slowly walk out of the room… and back to the long Branch without a word…..

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT. 13  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Following Kitty ,.. wondering if she was really alright…. She walked back into the Long branch … said nothing to anyone… poured herself a shot of whiskey… downed the whole glass…. Took a deep breath…looked around the room… “Is everyone alright?”… Hannah and Al… nodded.. yes …were ok… then Hannah , walked over to her… Miss Kitty ? Kitty raised her brow… Yes? Honey… Oh,… I’m Fine … she closed her eyes for a moment… stiffened her back… I’ll be just fine! Then just headed for the stairs..  
Matt just looked at Hannah…tilted his head,… she motioned to him with her eyes to follow her… when he started to follow,… Kitty turned,… Oh, Matt … I need some time…to… then she just continued up the stairs… and into her room,… when he stopped… Hannah … gave him a look… That said NO! GO.. Follow her….  
Matt continued up to Kitty’s room… tapped on the door…. Kitty… Let me in.. Please? Matt not now… it’s been a long day and I… with that the door opened… and he was in whether she liked it or not? Kitty was beginning to undress behind the screen… she knew she would have bruises…. And she didn’t want matt to see any more than what was already visible …. After putting on her robe , she came out … well since you’re here .. Drink? Sure… Kit we need to talk… Matt there nothing to talk about.. I told you this before you left to find Jake. Actually ,.. There’s something I need to tell you… Doc’s much better! That’s good to hear… he’ll be up and on his feet in a few days.. then I’ll be leaving! Matt I’m going back to New Orleans… Kitty Wait …. Now Matt this trip was .. he quickly scooped her up in his arms… pulled her in tight… Matt, don’t … don’t do this…Please? She could feel his breathe on her skin,.. the heat from his body… this was a distraction….. He had his lips up against her ear… Kit Please listen to me… just the warmth of his breathe on her ear was driving her crazy… trying to brake free… Matt please…. Then he covered her mouth with his… with a soft gentle kiss… which soon became a intense passionate Kiss… his hold became tighter… lifting her off the floor… pulling away… Matt !.. This isn’t going to work…. You can’t keep doing this…. What Kit?... Holding me and kissing Me .. when you want something your way..? Oh, Miss Russell I believe … Someone was Kissing me back?... OHHHHH!.. Matt Dillon! He still wouldn’t release her…   
Cowboy ,..Look,, I know , we’ve had this conversation hundreds of time over the past twenty years… and I know you have a Job, a Duty ,. A Responsibility, … I get that … and I Respect that.. I really do … And I’m so proud of you… and all you do and have done. But you have given so much of yourself… Cowboy ,.. your not getting any younger, and all those times Doc, and i… Look Don’t you think I notice how bad that leg of yours is getting the pain it’s causing you.. how many time have you told me … Your not always going to be able to keep up? That there’s always going to be someone … come along younger , faster… Cowboy?... I been here with you through the Mace Gore’s , Cole Morgan’s, Dan Whelan’s, Jude Bonner’s and Yes even Will Mannon’s of the world…Because I Love You!.. Kitty … I Love you.. You Gotta’ Know that? Still in his clutches…. She had both her hands cupping his face… Cowboy?.. Yes I know you Love Me… You showed me… But,… then the anger stirred ………built up again….. she tried to push away from him ….. he slowly worked his way towards.. the bed… then pinned her down… she was now beating on his chest with both palms,… It always comes down to this damned Badge… … Go ! Get out … Kitty stop !... he tried to kiss her again… OHHHH I hate you Matt Dillon… Yeah I know.. Show me how Much… and he kissed her again… after a long passionate kiss… she started pounding on his chest again… I won’t let you do this again… It took me a long time to get you out from under My skin… and … If it’s Damned Badge Y… suddenly she stopped….. Matt still straddled over her…. Saying nothing…… Just smiling… You were saying? She Just stared at the spot on his shirt that now had just two Pin holes… where his Badge once was…. Cowboy? Where is…. Oh, I guess The Town Marshal is wearing it! Staring at him… speechless… Cowboy? What does this Mean? Kit Honey that’s what I wanted to tell you.. I decided ,… It’s time .. Do you mean .. your taking that Badge off for Good? Yes Ma’am … That’s what it means… But, Kit,… You can’t Go… Please? Honey….Stay with me, Share the rest of my life with me….however long that may be? I Love You Honey! Tears were now streaming down her face,… Oh, Cowboy!... There is so Much I want to say ,.. need to say… that’s fine as long as You say Yes First!... now giggling.. Yes Of course.. Of course… Now wrapping herself around him… as he squeezed her tight….. Ouch… gently… gently…? ..he began kissing the bruises… ahhh Honey… I’m… No Cowboy… don’t … they’ll go away… sure your ok? …like I said… I am Now…. As long as I’m with you….  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14  
Return To Dodge  
Entwined Hearts  
Conclusion  
Over the next few weeks , Doc had gotten stronger… he was happy to see that … something good came of his misfortune… not that he wanted to do it again anytime soon, Matt had sent in his retirement papers… and Newly was appointed full marshal, of Dodge City, Kansas Festus was still around to help out when needed but, he was spending more time , with Abilia, and her Kids… they had grown quiet fond of one another. Matt couldn’t convince kitty to live his mountain man lifestyle and he didn’t want to live in new Orleans so they compromised … Jake worth had since passed on and left his property to Matt, to do with as he saw fit.. so he figured he try his hand at raising horses.. .. Doc finaaly realized it was time .. to hang up the ol’ shingle… Dodge hired a New Town Doctor… A woman .. this ruffled Doc’s feather’s… just a Bit ,but brought back a few Memories of Sam … His ol’Love … Doctor Sam Mc Tavish. Kitty insisted on him coming to stay at the ranch with them,… after all he was like a father.. all those years. Where else would he go? Hannah remained at The long branch, But kitty sold her the remainder… she felt it was time to get out…. 

Standing out by the corral,…Matt watching the Horses…. Kitty wrapping her arms around his still large frame… hey Cowboy?... Ummmm Beautiful!... swinging around to hold her… YES you are …..! Ohhhh Mister your eyes are failing you… Kitty you are as beautiful now as the day I first laid Eyes on you!... and don’t you ever forget that… Ya… know I believe you mean that, Cowboy….? I do and … If you’ll let me Ma’am I’ll show you…? Oh Matt….she giggled….  
Later, she was sitting at her vanity,… in a lace nightgown… fresh from her bath… she was starting to brush her hair out… she could feel eyes on her from across the room….. without a word,… he slip onto the bench behind her took the brush from her hand,… slowly began brushing her hair… this had become a ritual…. Pushing her hair to one side… he starting nibbling her shoulders and neck,.. ummmmm … moving around to the back… to the other side… Ummmmm soon the brush hit the floor… his two long arms slid around her waist… pressing her against his still hard body…. You Are Beautiful!... and If I remember correctly… I promised to show you how Beautiful I think you still are…? Ahhh Cowboy? Slowly he stood her up… … This way Ma’am…..she let him lead her…. She was entranced by his sparkling Blue eyes… still after all these years…. He still made her heart flutter… very lightly he pulled on the silk string that caused the robe to drop to the floor…. Which now exposed almost all her flesh… ahhhh… Did I say… You Are BEAUTIFUL! I think once or twice.. now giggling…. Slowly sliding his hands down her smooth body….as he moved across her shoulders… he let her gown drop off and to the floor…. Gently place her on the pillows,… he softly kissed , every inch of her … stopping to tantilize her senses…. In all the secret places that only he had the privilege of knowing…after twenty years of Intimate please… Matt and Kitty … Knew one another like no to people ever… They took each other to a place of passion… that was a please that would sustain them here and beyond!... Matt Kissed and Licked and suckled till Kitty could no longer … hold on… Cowboy …Please! I need you… I need to feel you … with me… Sliding up to meet Blue to Blue,… With full arousal… Heat met Heat…. Flesh met Flesh…They exploded in Passion … in their own world of intimacy…. The rest of the world didn’t exsist! Two became One! No beginning ,No end! Circumstances , caused their “ Return to Dodge”.. but truly.. it was their, “ ENTWINED HEARTS”  
FINI


End file.
